The Doctor and Parthenia's Rose
by Fanfictionar3
Summary: What will Rose do when the doctor steals her daughter? The Doctor has returned! but instead of just teaching the human doctor how to grow a tardis like he planned, his eyes land on Rose's daughter and he falls madly in what? lust? remeberance? love? Rose is 36, but her daughter is 18, just like she was when she met the doctor...


Rose sighed in frustration, but she found as she searched her thoughts, that although she was angry, she wasn't the least bit surprised. She had ignored the way his eyes had followed Parthenia, because she couldn't believe it, after all these years, despite how much she loved her husband, those original brown eyes were only supposed to fall on her that way. He had come back to see her, whatever his excuse may have been, and although the knowledge would hurt her husband, she understood why. Her husband couldn't have been oblivious to it either, although for her sake he had pretended to be, laughing along with the immortal Doctor's jokes like he was an old beer buddy, as he tossed the small piece of the original tardis up and down, musing how this new tardis would be their own creation together -like a child.

Rose had kept the little children inside -Alain and Tori were only five years old and she didn't want to shock them with a man that looked just like their father, but of course wasn't. However Parthenia, her eldest, who seemed to always be drifting like the soft winter wind, had followed her outside to meet the Docter, trailing behind her mother Rose, in small steps as if she was dancing on ice.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe it!" Rose had greeted the doctor, who hadn't even regenerated since their last meeting, yet eighteen years had passed for her.

"Rose!" He said merrily, hugging her tightly and closing his eyes. But his eyes must have opened for after he released Rose he stepped past her. "And you, you _must _be Rose's daughter! Your the spitting image!"

Parthenia had giggled shyly. "I'm the spitting image? What about you, you look just like my Dad."

"Doctor, this is my daughter Parthenia," Rose said.

"Well your practically family," He had said to Parthenia, and of course he had thrown his arms around her as well.

After every joke the Doctor made, his eyes had slanted in Rose's direction without meeting them. She realized now, that he wasn't just being shy, he was looking behind her, where her daughter stood, so he could see her reaction.

Under the sharp summer sun, they had labored over the creation of the new tardis, Parthenia watching quietly, but Rose asked many questions and put as much work in as the human doctor and the immortal one put together. The problem with the human and immortal doctor working together was, that although they loathed each other, they were so alike that they constantly got sidetracked on muses completely unrelated to the task at hand.

"Aww Rose!" They said as she interrupted them for the fourth time to get them to stop discussing weeping angels.

"Come on mom, I want to hear about this stuff," Parthenia said, speaking up for the first time in a while. "You may have traveled the world of time but I've been stuck here my whole life."

The immortal doctor glanced at her sympathetically. "Just like Rose, can't be tied down, well, no need to worry, your mother and father will be able to show you the world once we've finished with this!"

"Not until she's twenty-one," The mortal doctor cut-in.

"Well, we finally disagree on something, and I was actually starting to like you!" The immortal doctor said. "How is it possible that there are any differences between us?"

"Because she's _my _daughter," The human doctor replied. "The biggest difference there will ever be."

"Aww yes.." the immortal docter said looking down. "Well," he looked up brightly, a new idea alight in his eyes, "Your eighteen, and if you can't do time travel, at least you can drink!"

Tired after the long day working, Rose hadn't objected as the immortal doctor took them to the bar down the road. The immortal doctor had happily advised her on new wines to try, and being relieved at the positive attention, she had complied. They had actually been quite good. But very strong. She had awoken at three AM in her bed, where her husband had carried her after she passed out. On her way to the bathroom, she had stumbled into her daughter's room by accident. Upon finding the bed empty, her hangover was lifted as hysteria took over her. She ran through the house, out the front door, searched the yard, but her daughter was gone. When she had ran into the wall of the house by accident instead of making it through the door, her husband had insisted that she waited until morning to search for her daughter. Although she fought him, once she was in bed, crying, her body seemed to lose all of its energy and she fell asleep.

Now it was morning and her daughter was still gone.

The Doctor had left the new tardis to grow and mature, but had taken her daughter.

Rose remained calm as she started down the staircase, her training at torchwood, as well as dealing with the fits and tantrums of small children, had allowed her to exercise this region of her mind to the point where it was quite fit. Even if the world caught fire and Donna Noble was the only one who could save it, even if the Doctor was dead, even if Alain couldn't have candy, she had to keep her head cool.

As she put a pot on the stove for a strong cup of tea, she couldn't help thinking of her mother, Jackie and what she would say. 'I never liked that man,' She heard her mother's voice as clearly as if she was standing in the room beside her. 'I told you, and I now look what happened! Up and taken your kids! '

'Mum stop.' she thought to her. 'I know him, I married...him' _yes him _Rose thought firmly _it was him I married even if not all of him married me. _

"You only knew him what a year? it was rushed Rose! Rash of you!"

"By now I've known him eighteen years, well nineteen really...and I love him mum!"

'Oh Rose, what you gonna do? First he takes you, and now your daughter, I should have saw it coming all along, that Doctor, he's a child thief he is.'

Rose stirred her tea, and it came into focus as the images faded. She drunk it slowly at first, then getting impatient took large gulps to finish it off. She set the cup on the counter, and moved towards the door.

"Mummy where are you going?"

Rose stopped with two fingers on the door handle. The children, who were never up playing before the sun was, had woken, like some primal sense had alerted them to her activity. They rushed toward her.

Rose could have told them she was going for a walk but "I'm just going on a little vacation, I'll be back soon," came out instead.

Rose knelt down and opened her arms. Tori stepped forward and fell into her arms, hugging her tightly, but Alain remained still and held her gaze. "Mummy where's Partha?" He asked stubbornly.

"Your sister's already in the car, you know your sister, always in a rush," Rose invented quickly, "her and the doctor just took off for the road trip without me, but don't worry, I'll catch up," Rose allowed some of the determination to enter her voice at those last words, but tried and failed to keep the edge on them dull.

"Why can't I come," Alain insisted.

"Oh you wouldn't want to come hun, boring, Its really boring, just driving around all day," Rose ran a hand over his face and kissed his forehead. "Be good for Daddy for me K?"

"I will." Tori said immediately.

Rose looked at Alain expectantly, and he studied the floor, his left foot as he dragged it across the light-colored wood. "K mom,"

Rose ruffled his hair sympathetically, taking the extra second to look over their faces before she stepped out the door.

She walked towards the car, knowing the children would be whatching her through the window, she would use this to drive to the tardis, which was finishing its last stages of growth down by the beach, in happy obvilvion to the current events, resting peacefully in Bad Wolf Bay. Rose had insisted on building a cottage by the bay, so that their house would be right near the place the Doctor had said goodbye, even though she had told the human doctor that it had been becuase it was the place he had first told her he loved her.

"Rose!"

Rose stopped but didn't turn around, she had gotten up early so she could leave without waking her husband. She knew that if he had been up, she never would have found the courage to get out of bed; she would have fallen into his arms and cried and never stopped, until he insisted that she stay behind to watch the kids and he go to bring their daughter back. But she wouldn't let him. She had to go, if anyone was going to confront the doctor it was going to be her.

Her husband crossed the space between them and laid his hand on her shoulder. "I thought you might need this," He open a large case to show her a silver gun and handed it to her along with a pack from his shoulders. "Its some of your old stuff from torchwood."

Rose took the gun and smiled, of course he would think of this. "Well I wasn't planning on killing him, but I suppose your right, I just might have too." The gun reminded her that if her husband had gone instead of her, he would have shot the doctor if it really came down to it. But she pushed this away. She was going to save her daughter's life, not the doctor's. She didn't want her daughter to go through the same thing that she did, the longing for something more, the longing for the doctor, because it was a longing that could only be filled for a small amount of time, and afterwards it would become too intense to bare. There would be no human doctor for her daughter.

She gave him a small kiss. "Take care of the kids for me," then she pulled away.

As she drove up the road, she felt her hands tightening on the steering wheel. _Come on, keep calm keep calm _She told herself. A few tears fell from her eyes and she wiped them away quickly. She sniffed. He wasn't keeping her, he wasn't. But how could he do this? How could he not even ask? But she never would've allowed it, and the doctor knew this. With the new tardis she and her husband would only show their daughter the safe parts of time, but the doctor would show her everything, just like he had shown Rose. _When the world catches fire, when fat walks the streets, when the titanic falls from the sky, when the world catches fire, when Donna Noble's the only one who can save it...keep calm, keep calm. _And then she remembered. _Donna. _She couldn't fight this battle alone. But maybe the most important woman in the universe could help her win it.

**Author's Note: So I know that this is very different than my last story, POV, style and everything, but I just got the idea and had to write it, and I figured someone else might find it interesting too. I wanted to try something fresh, something new to me that I hadn't tried writing before and thats what this was. Like always I really appreicaite reviews, but of course you don't have to if you don't have the time or something. **


End file.
